


Season's Greetings

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas card would have been so much easier. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written either October or November 2010, if I recall correctly. My "inspiration": [the second banner](http://community.livejournal.com/gay_xmas_elves/1048.html). (Hopefully that link still works. If not, my apologies.)

Adam's drinking his morning tea when he looks out the window, and promptly ends up bathing the glass with a mouthful, because there are fucking _reindeer_ in his yard.

"Adam, what the actual fuck?" Tommy asks, having come into the room just in time to see Adam spew his drink. There's a little scritch-shush noise and Adam knows it means Tommy's scratching his belly, but he doesn't turn to watch because, _reindeer_. In his _yard_.

He's not sure if he actually says something or if he just makes an unintelligible noise, but Tommy comes over and ducks around him, and looks out the window. "Adam, what the actual fuck?" he asks again, except this time he sounds utterly perplexed instead of grossed out and kinda amused.

And this time it's enough to make him shake out of his stupor and actually consciously reply. "I have no _fucking_ idea, baby," he says, and glances at Tommy. "...You're not playing some weird prank on me, are you?"

"Adam, if I was, it wouldn't be something quite this... I don't even fucking know." Tommy purses his lips and leans against Adam. "Like, what the fuck, _reindeer_?"

"Yeah." Adam paused. "Do you think whoever put them there realises Judaism has no reindeer involved?"

"Fuck that," Tommy retorts. "I wanna know where the hell they got reindeer in the middle of fucking LA."

Adam concedes the point, surprised into a laugh by the deadpan delivery, and turns away to find his phone because there has to be someone in his address book who knows what to do about surprise reindeer.

He's just taken another sip of his tea when Tommy starts to sing the intro to "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer", and Adam only just avoids spitting out that mouthful before he cracks up, because that?

Was possibly the best response to anything, ever.


End file.
